


Little Miss Perfect

by Thirst4Chicken



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirst4Chicken/pseuds/Thirst4Chicken
Summary: Weiss is willing to do anything to get a perfect grade in Professor Port's class. ANYTHING. PWP, nothing but smut.





	Little Miss Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during either Volume 1 or 2.

It was a beautiful day at Beacon Academy. The sky was blue, the sun was bright, and the semester was quickly coming to an end. With only a few hours remaining before the semester ended and a new one began, teachers and professors were busy grading exams and finalizing their students’ grades. By this point in school year, most students were well aware of their grades and had come to accept their fates, whatever they may be.

Of course, _most_ students were not Weiss Schnee.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Uhnn! Oh, professor!”

Weiss Schnee, seventeen-year-old heiress to the Schnee family fortune, moaned loudly and bucked her hips as best she could as Professor Port thrust into her tight, teenage ass. The white-haired girl was bent over the professor’s desk with the skirt of her battle-dress flipped up in order to reveal her bare legs and naked ass, as well as allow her professor further stimulation with which to pound her silly; not that Port needed much more stimulation that the sight of a beautiful teenage girl moaning beneath him as he fucked her up the ass.

Believe it or not, the whole affair had actually been Weiss’s idea. While most students had left as soon as Grimm Studies class had ended at four o’clock sharp, Weiss had remained behind to discuss her grade with Professor Port. Determined to earn nothing but perfect grades in all of her glasses, Weiss had been distraught to learn her grade in Port’s class was suffering; so distraught, in fact, that she was willing to do absolutely _anything_ to bring her grade up.

‘Anything,’ in this case, entailed being bent over her professor’s desk as the older man buried himself balls-deep in her previously virgin ass. Her jacket had been flung off, revealing her bare shoulders and upper back, and her skirt had been flipped up to make for easier access.

Though it had been her idea to offer her body to Port in exchange for some ‘extra credit,’ Weiss was uncertain at first, particularly when her professor expressed the desire to fuck her ass instead of her pussy. Still, Weiss had offered her _entire_ body to Port, so it wasn’t like she could complain too much. Besides, once Port had successfully penetrated her and buried his cock to the hilt in her rectum, Weiss found she actually rather liked the feeling of being so full it felt like she was going to burst. Everything else had simply fallen into place after that.

“I must say, Miss Schnee, while there may be room for improvement in your dedication to Grimm Studies, your negotiation skills are quite top notch!” Port proclaimed as he grabbed Weiss by her lithe hips and pounded into her again and again, his thrusting hips falling into a steady rhythm.

“T-Thank you…professor…” Weiss responded between thrusts, gripping the edge of the wooden desk beneath her as she felt Port plunge himself into her deeper with every thrust, making her feel as though his cock was pounding directly into her stomach.

Port, for his part, was actually being quite the gentleman, all things considered. Whereas most men would have simply gone to town on Weiss’s ass right away, he was of the older generation, and thus believed in grace and dignity. He had not only allowed Weiss to adjust to the size of his cock once he was buried inside her, but had likewise been slowly and gentle when first he began to thrust into her. It was only after the girl had become moaning in pleasure that Port had picked up his speed and ferocity, and soon enough he was once again the predator hunting the prey, determined to claim what was his.

Weiss continued to moan and groan as Port tightened his grip on her hips and thrust in and out of her, his fat cock stretching Weiss’s poor ass. The girl had no idea why the professor was so obsessed with her ass, or why he would choose anal sex over vaginal, but she was beginning to regret it as she felt him plunge deeper and deeper inside her. Port’s cock was fat and large, much like the rest of him, and taking him in her ass was pushing Weiss’s limits to the breaking point.

Regardless, Port continued to push and pull his dick back and forth in and out of the teenage girl’s tight ass, thrusting his cock deeper and deeper into her butt with every movement. Eventually, Weiss began helping him along by bucking her hips back at him and pushing her body back and forth, relishing the feel of Port’s balls slapping against her tingling cunt as his hips slammed against her naked asscheeks, causing them to bounce beautifully.

“Oh, oh, oh, _fuck!_ ” Weiss cried out after Port delivered a particularly brutal thrust into her ass, one that made it feel like he was slamming right into her stomach.

“Ah, ah, ah! Watch your language, Miss Schnee!” Port said, punctuating his remarks by lightly smacking the girl on the ass. “We are still within school grounds, after all, and I am still your teacher! I would hate to have to write you up!”

“S-S-Sorry, professor!” Weiss gasped as reveled in the feel of Port’s thick cock pounding in and out of her ass, eliciting pleasure she had never known before. “It – uh! – won’t happen again! Oh…oh, god!”

Every thrust send Port’s cock flying into Weiss’s ass, causing her hips to shake, the cheeks of her ass to slap against his hips, and her rectum to tighten around his thrusting cock. The teenager’s white hair fluttered out behind her as she turned to look at the sight of her professor shoving himself in and out of her ass, stuffing her bowels full of his meat.

Slapping and slamming sounds echoed throughout the classroom as Port continued to plow Weiss, causing her to tighten her grip on the desk beneath her. The girl bucked her hips back and forth as hard as she could, squeezing her bowels around the huge cock invading her insides. Port, likewise, began thrusting at quicker and quicker speeds as he gripped Weiss’s hips and used them to anchor himself as he drove his thick meat deeper and harder into the girl’s unbelievably tight ass. Grunts and groans filled the air, mixing Weiss’s squeals of pain and pleasure.

Then, suddenly, Port stopped.

Weiss frowned in confusion as she felt Port suddenly stop pounding his dick into her ass, and then found herself gasping lightly as her professor slowly pulled his cock out of her asshole. Straightening herself somewhat, and trying to ignore the dull ache in her ass, Weiss turned around to face the man with a confused look on her face.

“Professor? Is everything alright?” she asked, wincing slightly as she discovered her ass suddenly felt empty without his cock buried within it. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all, dear girl, not at all!” Port assured her with a jolly laugh. He was stroking his cock as he spoke, revealing it to be as thick and hard as ever, and causing Weiss to wonder how in the world he ever managed to fit all of it inside of her tiny body. “As much as I would have enjoyed finishing our escapade the same way as we started it, they do say variety is the spice of life! Would you thus do me the honor of lying on your back before we continue? Unless you are averse to looking your professor in the face as he, ah… _tutors_ you, of course.”

“Oh, not at all, professor!” Weiss said with another beautiful smile; she _really_ needed this grade. With that, she sat back on the desk and then laid down so she was lying on her back with her legs spread and her cunt and ass both on display. “Like this, sir?”

“Very good, Miss Schnee, very good!” Port answered as he approached and began rubbing his cock up and down between the girl’s cunt and ass, as though trying to decide which hole to fuck. He rather enjoyed being able to look down and see the teenage girl’s flushed face as he prepared to enter her again, and knew he would certainly enjoy what would come next. “Now then, dear girl, please spread your cheeks.”

“Of course, professor!” Weiss said again, all too cheerfully, reaching down and spreading the cheeks of her ass so her puckered anus was once fully on display right beneath her hot cunt.

“An A student all around, I see!” Port exclaimed as he pressed the head of his fat cock against Weiss’s asshole. With her hands still spreading her cheeks, he once again began pushing into the girl’s anus, taking pleasure in the way she gasped and groaned as she felt inch after inch of his meat bury itself inside of her.

Once his cock was buried to the hilt in Weiss’s ass, Port took hold of the girl’s bare legs and then lifted them up to rest against his chest and shoulders. This not only made it easier for him to grip the girl’s hips, but also made her ass tighten around his cock, making for a much more pleasurable feeling. Weiss gasped as he did this, and Port found himself smiling.

“Comfortable, Miss Schnee?” Port asked, his cock buried in her ass with her legs straight and resting against his chest.

“V-V-Very comfortable, professor,” Weiss managed to stutter out, still trying to catch her breath with her teacher’s cock buried so deep inside of her that she felt like she couldn’t breathe. “It feels…amazing. It really does!”

That was all Port needed to hear. A few moments later, he was pushing and pulling his cock in and out of the girl’s ass once again, gripping her hips with her legs resting on his chest and shoulders. Weiss finally released her asscheeks as Port proceeded to pound into her, and instead used her hands to once again grip the desk beneath her as her potbellied professor fucked the holy hell out of her.

“Huh! Huh! Huh! Uhnnn!”

Weiss closed her eyes and threw her head back as she felt Port’s cock stroke the inside of her bowels again and again, his hips slamming into her ass with every thrust and driving his meat further and further inside her. With her legs raised and resting against Port, and her hands gripping the desk beneath her, there was little for Weiss to do other than buck her hips to the man’s thrusts or simply lay back and allow herself to be pounded into next week.

Port found, as he thrust into Weiss again and again, that he rather liked being able to actually see the girl’s face as he ravaged her ass. Her eyes were closed most of the time, but her face was flushed and her mouth was wide open as she unleashed moan after moan, each a product of his masterful thrusting. Even more beautiful was the sight of the girl’s (relatively small but still undeniably perky) breasts as they began to bounce lightly with each of Port’s thrusts, though their movement was constricted by girl’s dress.

A moment later, Weiss’s eyes shot wide open as she felt Port grab the top of her dress and then yank it down over her chest, freeing her supple breasts and allowing them to bounce back and forth. She gasped as she felt Port let go of her hips with one hand and instead place it on one of her naked breasts, fondling and squeezing it with relish.

“P-Professor!” Weiss exclaimed in protest, her eyes wide as her professor groped her breasts.

“Yes, Miss Schnee?” Port asked as he looked at her sternly, one hand still fondling her breast and lightly tweaking her hardened nipple. “Is something the matter?”

“N-No,” Weiss stammered, biting her lip and blushing deeply as she felt Port manhandle her tits and pound into her ass at the same time. “It’s just so…so lewd to have one’s breasts out in such a manner! So unladylike!”

Port laughed heartily but not unkindly. “My dear girl, trust me, I know a lady when I see one, and you are among the finest I have ever laid eyes upon!”

Weiss blushed again, this time with a light smile as she realized Port had complimented her. “R-Really, professor? You – oh! – really think so?”

“Indubitably!” Port proclaimed, suddenly thrusting into Weiss harder and faster, as though curious to see how much he could make the poor girl’s breasts bounce. “I consider this a great honor, to be inside such a beautiful young woman!”

“Oh my,” Weiss said, blushing again, then yelping as Port pulled all but the head of his cock out of her ass before plunging in again once more. “Ohhh!! Then I, professor, consider it – uh! – a great honor – oh! – to receive you!”

Port’s thrusts started to come faster and harder after that, and soon Weiss found herself moaning louder and more frequently in return. She bucked her hips and arched her back as her professor fucked her up the ass, causing her tits to bounce up and down wonderfully. Sounds of sex echoed throughout the classroom, and both Port and Weiss were thankful that the doors were locked and there was no one nearby to observe the professor shoving his meat deeper and deeper into his student’s adolescent ass.

It wasn’t long before Weiss noticed Port’s powerful poundings were beginning to feel quicker and more desperate, as though he was less concerned about ravaging her ass and more concerned about something else entirely. Opening her eyes, she looked up at her professor as he leaned over her, bending her bare legs against his chest and thrusting away wildly into her tight ass.

“Forgive me, Miss Schnee, but I am no longer the young man I once was,” Port admitted as he slammed into her ass again and again, even reaching one hand down to grab hold of one of the girl’s poor asscheeks. “I fear I am reaching my limit much earlier than expected!”

“It’s okay, professor!” Weiss said with a smile as she looked up into the eyes of the portly gentleman pounding her in the ass. “Do whatever you want! It’s all for you, sir!”

A dozen thrusts later, Port groaned loudly as he buried his cock as deep into Weiss’s rectum as he possibly could and then finally exploded, firing load after load of cum into Weiss’s ass. Weiss moaned and shuddered in pleasure as she felt Port flood her bowels with his seed, filling her up with his boiling hot cream.

“Was I satisfactory, professor?” Weiss asked after both of them had had a chance to catch their breath. She smiled as she did so, and playfully wriggled her hips, her ass still full of cock and cum.

She _really_ wanted that grade.

“Hohoho! More than I satisfactory, I should say!” Port replied with a laugh, finally pulling his softening cock out of the girl’s poor, abused anus. “As I said, dear girl, it was an honor!”

“I’m _so_ glad to hear you say that, professor,” Weiss said, finally sitting back up despite the soreness in her legs and in her rear. “Does that mean you’ll change my grade from a 97% to a 100% like I was hoping?”

“Most certainly!”

Weiss smiled.

_Perfect_.


End file.
